kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Ku Fei
Ku Fei (古 菲, Kū Fei), is a fictional character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 12th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A. She is the silly, fun-loving Chinese warrior girl of the class. Although she can appear to be to be an idiot who uses her fists rather than her mind, Ku's fighting skills are top-notch making her one of the more dangerous students in the class. Becoming an early trusted ally of Negi Springfield, she teaches him martial arts in order to help him progress in his own training. She is also infamous for her appetite and her obsession with baozi (in particular from Chao Bao Zi) from fellow "Chinese" classmate Chao Lingshen. Biography Class 3-A :Main article: Class 3-A Ku Fei's role in the story starts early on with her membership of the infamous Baka Rangers group as Baka Yellow, although her poor academic performance is mostly due to her poor Japanese. She assists Negi through the Library Island adventures. Always trying to stay in the limelight, Ku does show her enthusiasm for her teacher whenever he's around, helping her out or not. Kyoto Field Trip Although initially not a part of the magical world, during the class trip to Kyoto, she soon starts to get involved. She takes part in the "Kiss Negi" contest run by Kazumi Asakura, hoping to get her first kiss out of it. While she does get a kiss, it is from one of Negi's paper clones leading to a bad pactio card. She learns Negi's secret when she, Mana Tatsumiya, and Kaede Nagase came to the help of Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka, and Setsuna Sakurazaki to rescue Konoka Konoe. Although she easily defeated many of the summoned monsters, they were much weaker than the opponents defeated by her classmates. Return to Mahora After the Kyoto trip, she becomes Negi's martial arts instructor at the latter's request. Taking on the silly guise of "wise master" Ku Rōshi (wearing a more traditional outfit as well as a white beard), she teaches Negi the basics of ki and technique to allow him to pass Evangeline A.K. McDowell's test in order to study magical combat under the powerful vampire. During the Hermann incident, Ku Fei was one of many girls who were initially kidnapped by Graf Hermann and the Slime Sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle, with her rescuing Chizuru Naba from the watery cell that she was being held in. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Although assisting her class during the Mahora Festival, her main concern was repeating her victory in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, this year organised by her friend Chao (as part of her own plans). Facing Mana in combat, she was forced to use all her skill to barely defeat her. But the victory came at a cost; she broke her left arm while fighting against Mana and was forced to drop out. Her arm was later healed by Ku:Nel Sanders (alter ego of Albireo Imma). Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars Even though Ku was Chao's best friend in the entire class, Chao concealed her plans to changing the future from her. She was the first to be told that Chao was leaving the school and at her farewell party she gave her the most honorable words of goodbye in the class. She was one of the girls trapped in the future with Negi after Chao had succeeded in revealing magic to the world. During the battle of Mahora, along with Kaede Nagase, she stayed behind to fight the Chachamaru Karakuri clone and two other robots, while Negi went after Chao. Powers and Abilities *'Martial Arts': Despite being master of Chinese martial arts, her rank does not reflect her fighting abilities. She uses a fighting style that is noted at being rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows her to lunge with her staff from the left and defend with her sheath at the right, though she is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two techniques. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War '' Category:Ala Alba Category:Baka Rangers Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A